lets_be_legendaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Player Characters Seline Argent Seline Argent, fey-touched Grave Domain Cleric of the Undertaker is played by Megsie Sass-Council. Talia Grey Talia Grey, half-lycan werewolf Gunslinger Hexblade Warlock is played by Cris Sass-Council Allies Ernest Felson If you ever need some strange doodad identified or need to purchase a powerful spell, Ernest is the tiefling to find. Making his shop in the Researcher’s Respite, Ernest spends most of his time in rituals enchanting new items to sell. When he’s not enchanting, he’s researching a new spell, or whatever new mystery has come his way. The Death House has been of particular interest to him recently as a recurring magical phenomenon, but with that defeated he may have to turn his interests elsewhere. Nikki Tolnor Nikki is a small half-elf with a big brain. She’s constantly exploding with new ideas and projects to the point that she often never finishes them beyond their prototype stages. Occasionally, however, there comes an idea that completely consumes her, shoving all other projects to the back burner. Her first such project was her mechanical companion, R5. Then just R1, Nikki created him to be an improvement on the automatons available to the public that were always designed for a few very specific tasks. Hers was meant to take on a variety from cooking to cleaning and carrying on a basic conversation. Always experimenting and upgrading, the latest upgrades included expanded cooking techniques including tea making and an audio recording device in his chest cavity. Raven Crankshaft Gnome tinkerer engineer. Raven Crankshaft is the only child of Blitzen Crankshaft, owner of Blitzen Crankshaft Mining Co and founder of the town of Crankshaft. She spent most of her life traveling with her father, trying to strike it rich. He would roll his camp into an area that he was sure “had the right smell to it” and set up preliminary digging while she would tinker with the mining equipment to make it more efficient. Her life continued in this way for over half a century. Until one day, with barely a gold to their name, Raven and her father came to the base of the Forgotten Mountain. And it was with the first swing of a pick, they struck coal. Brother Arcon Jareth Grey Jareth is a curious individual found at the Cathedral of the Mother. A young tiefling with light lavender skin and dark curly hair, he was brought to the Cathedral by Sister Mabel when he was barely a year old. He was brought to her by friends of his parents who found him in his mother’s basket. The story of his parents murder following him in whispers behind closed doors. Always kept at arm's length by the other children, it wasn’t until a day trip into the local shops that Jareth found hope in the realization that there was so much more outside the Cathedral and the teachings of the mother. There were countless people in the world and maybe, just maybe, someone would want him. Seline and Talia later adopted him. Talden Talden is a unique individual for many reasons. Not only are they a tiefling of an unusual color, but they are one of the few people in Bluepeak to present in such an androgynous fashion. They have faced discrimination on both counts from several people both in and out of the grounds of the Blue Peak Pines Academy. Some say that having such an individual in charge of admissions is a mistake and many high class families of Blue Peak have expressed their displeasure to Headmaster Dulden. But Talden is ever calm and polite in the face of the disparaging remarks, and Headmaster Dulden is steadfast in his trust to them and their judgement on admitting students into the academy. Talden is also a fairly adept magic user and teaches advanced courses on spell work and potion making. The Academy itself has been around almost as long as the city. Founded by several wealthy members of Bluepeak society, Pines Academy has always been a top quality school for those who wish to avoid the overcrowded halls of the Airpike schools. The Warden Long ago, before the events of the sundering, there lived a man named Drake Renfield. He lived a normal life as the owner of a small farm and worked as a night watchman of his village. He would help fend off wild creatures from the town and see to it that his family was safe. Then, one day, his world ended. Cultists of a god of death and plague ransacked and burned his town to the ground. Drake lay trapped under a heavy roof beam as he heard his wife and children scream as they died. He struggled to get up, calling out to anyone that could hear him for help. But nobody came. He died and began his passage to the afterlife. But before he could reach his rest, he was stopped by Tyr, god of justice and balanced scales. Tyr offered Drake a chance to bring his murderers to justice. In return, Drake would seek out the followers of the gods that would unmake the world and halt their rituals. Only then, would Tyr allow him to die. Drake took the offer and rose again to fight those that had killed his family. Then the God War came, and Tyr died having never allowed Drake to pass on. The Sundering came and went, centuries passed, and all the while Drake could not find the means to end his life. He continued to help people where he could, staying in a place and moving on when people started to notice he wasn’t aging. He continued in this way for centuries, and people began to speak of a stranger that would come and help in times of need. A man who couldn’t die. A man who would help those lost when traveling. The legend of this stranger spread for generations, until people began to offer prayers to this strange man, this Warden of the Wilds. James Wilde James Wilde grew up in the city of Bluepeak. He attended the academy there for most of his childhood, then transferred to Airpike Academy in his teen years. Despite his charming mannerisms, James would often get into fights. He briefly joined the “Young Gentleman’s Boxing Club,” but was kicked out for his “dirty” fighting style. That would serve him well later in life, however. He joined the DMP in his late twenties, and that quick and dirty fighting style got stuff done. He rose through the ranks in the organization's administration and, by the age of 35, was Captain of the DMP. James currently works tirelessly at the central office and can be found there nearly all hours of the day. Though currently it’s mostly just paperwork, he’s never one for skipping out on an adventure when it comes through his door. Sarah Cremihn Chief Constable Sarah Cremihn is a dwarf of some note. Running for office every 5 years and winning 30 elections in a row is a testament to how effectively she runs the Constables of Airpike and manages the other cities in the district. Being a little past dwarven middle age, she has seen and done a lot in her life, including fighting in the wars before the districts were established--a time where monstrous creatures assaulted travelers and bands of orcs and goblins raided all but the best defended cities. Sarah was on the front lines organizing patrols and gathering intel on enemy movements. At the age of 22, she was the youngest member of then-General Galen Venalden I, War Staff. When the war was won and the Confederacy was formed, she was influential in the forming of the Constables as they are today. When later elected to Chief Constable, she helped oversee the development of the Dead Man’s Promise. Zachariah Heyfield Zachariah Hayfield grew up with Seline at the Cathedral of the Mother in Bluepeak. Having spent his whole life at the Cathedral, Zachariah was intrigued by the strange new girl. They bonded quickly over a shared propensity for trouble. This started as pranks like arranging the coins in the fountain water into obscenities or phallic images, but as they grew into their teen years they started to leave those things behind in favor of a more intimate relationship. However it was not to be as Seline left Bluepeak to take up a life of wandering and left Zachariah behind. In adulthood, Zachariah would turn to a life of crime. Leading the infamous Red Tree Gang on a train robbing spree, he avoided arrest and execution for several years. When he was finally captured, he managed to talk his way right out of his cell. Enemies Elisabeth Durst Elizabeth Durst was always an odd child. Taking an interest in necromancy from an early age, she spent most of her free time buried in ancient texts and occult rites. After the death of her father, she became obsessed with death and ways to avoid it. Or, even better, move beyond it. In her early adulthood, she formed a cult that was dedicated to finding a way to extend life beyond death. The cult performed many dark and obscene rituals, including cannibalism, trying to gain some kind of dark enlightenment. However, it was not until after the death of her husband and stillborn child, that Elizabeth finally found the answer she had been looking for. Jenny and John Xin Jenny and John Xin were always causing trouble. At an early age they showed an unhealthy interest in starting fires and watching things burn. They burned down their family home when John was only seven and Jenny was four. As they grew up they found themselves constantly on the run from the law, wanted in several cities for destruction of property and arson. But then things kicked up a notch when Jenny discovered her love of guns and explosives. She didn’t want to just burn things down, she wanted to shape the destruction. However, she was never quite able to make things right. Her explosives wouldn’t go off when needed and her guns, while exotic, never seemed to work right. That’s when she met someone. Someone who gave her infernal power and enough knowledge to cause the destruction she wanted. It was around that time they raided a farm. It was just meant to be a fun distraction for them and test out Jenny’s new toys, when they found it. Locked away in a secret box under the floorboards of the farmhouse, a gun unlike any other. John took it and was immediately drunk on the power he was given. Death would come for all. He would guarantee it. Victoria Greshan Leroy Brown Other NPCs The Broker One day, you’ll hear the sound of an unseen door opening and closing. You will notice it despite whatever other noise is happening in the vicinity. It is in that moment you should look for him. No one knows where he came from. No one knows where he is going. No one knows his real name. No one knows his purpose. What they do know is the disarming smile and those solid gold eyes. He makes them a deal to give them exactly what they ask for, for something seemingly small in return. Then, a flash of pain-- but it’s gone as quick as it appeared. The deal is sealed. There’s a lot more to The Broker that has yet to be revealed. We’ll see what part he has to play, and what deals he still has to make. The Gardener The Gardener sits alone in the middle of a beautiful clearing about halfway up the Forgotten Mountain. It is orbited by over a dozen small stones that it uses to tend to the garden around it. Pulling weeds, plucking dead petals, irrigating the soil, and other various tasks. It can also use them to defend against anyone who would dare harm a single flower. No one knows why the Gardener is there, why it’s that particular clearing, or how long it has been there. But the Gardener of Titania has seen millennia pass on that mountainside. Placed there for an unknowable reason. Destined to tend that garden for the rest of eternity. Delilah Delilah was born and raised in the city of Bluepeak. Her family was fairly wealthy so she had access to some of the best schools and tutors money could buy. So when she started going out with Zachariah, the orphan who had a small apartment above a bar, her parents were less than thrilled. When he left, Delilah’s parents were quick to arrange a marriage to a successful local farmer’s son. There she lived for a few years, becoming pregnant and giving birth to a son. And to all outside, she appeared to be content. However, when Zachariah came back to town and left without speaking to her, it lit a fire in her. She tried to leave to go after him, but her husband told her no. So she killed him.